Contemporary Beginnings
by owlcity89
Summary: Each girl had a destiny they couldn't run away from. Nina just wanted to be able to fight alongside her teammates, but how can she if she can't seem to trust any of them? Will someone within the Order be able to win her trust? Mai had no idea her hidden past would catch up to her and cause her to choose between her friends & family or the man she fell in love with. LavixOC AllenxOC
1. The New Accomadator

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first D. Gray Man story, and luckily I'm co-writing it with StellaRose-chan! My OC is Mai, and StellaRose-chan's is Nina. This has been very fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy our story!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except our OCs!**

**Mai/Third Person POV-**

Mai stretched, after 3 long hours and a numb right hand her paperwork was finally finished. The only problem was that now she had to get her papers signed by her big brother, Komui. Even though she was his adorable little sister he still piled her with mounds of work.

She groaned and gathered her mountain of papers that were almost her size...which wasn't much. For a girl that was about to be 15, she stood at a sad height of about 5'2, almost 5'3.

Mai sighed as she had feared there was a long line of her co-workers along with Reever, their section leader, nagging for Komui to do his work. Komui spotted her instantly, "Mai! How's my baby sister?"

Mai muttered crankily, "Wishing her brother got his work done so she could take a nap."

Komui was about to say something when Allen entered the room with Lenalee and a girl Mai had never seen before with dark purple hair. She looked about her age, slightly older and about an inch taller. She was wearing the exorcist uniform so she must've been a new accommodator she hadn't got aquatinted with.

Komui instantly leapt to his sister's side, "Lenalee! Welcome home!"

Mai made scowled as she watched the loving exchange bitterly. Why did Komui always pay more attention to Lenalee? She was only younger than Lenalee by about a year, so why does Lenalee get more affection?

Allen avoided the usual mess on the floor and told Komui, "We returned from first our mission with Nina and successfully acquired the Innocence."

Komui nodded enthusiastically, "Ah, yes. Nina just became an exorcist after all. How did it go?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but then the Innocence in Allen's hand started to vibrate and glow. Nina looked at it and stuttered, "W-what's going on? Why is it doing that?"

Komui pushed up his glasses, "Seems like we have an accommodator in this room."

Lenalee gazed at it curiously, "What? But…who else would it be? Nina, Allen-kun and I are already accommodators. And you and Mai can't be…"

Like it couldn't contain itself anymore it flew from Allen's hand straight towards Mai which startled her and made her fall, losing all her papers.

Mai blushed a deep red. She had made a fool of herself right in front of Allen...

She then noticed the Innocence clasped in her hand. She opened it and found it glowing a bright green, the vibration from it was warm and comforting, like a beat of a hummingbird's wings.

Mai stared at it in awe knowing full well what this meant, "...Me?"

Lenalee ran to her younger sister, "Mai!"

Mai still seemed shaken, "I'm an...exorcist?"

Komui came to her side as well while Allen helpfully scooped up her scattered papers and Nina stood around awkwardly.

Komui placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her seriously, "It seems that you are also an accommodator, Mai."

Her comrades seemed shocked. Johnny stated, "But she's a scientist! She's one of the best!"

"Well now she's an exorcist." Komui stated calmly.

Mai touched it tenderly, "It's mine?"

Suddenly when she touched it a lightning bolt shot out and hit Reever's stack of paper setting them on fire. He dropped them, "Fire!"

He ran for the fire extinguisher but then the fire spread quickly from paper to paper Komui had carelessly scattered on the floor. Mai hurriedly torn down her brother's curtains and threw them atop the fire and patted it out until it went out. All those months of hard work, blood, sweat and tears was reduced to ashes on the floor. Mai bowed, "I'm sorry!"

Reever unaware that the fire went out yet sprayed her with the foam. Mai wiped the foam from her face and Komui raced over to her and picked her up, "My poor little girl!"

Mai blushed embarrassedly, "Brother! I'm fine! Put me down!"

Komui hugged her tighter, "No!"

Mai rolled her eyes but hugged her brother, secretly loving his attention. Then he proclaimed, "I shall carry you to your room!"

With that, the sibling duo was off leaving the scientists to cry after their lazy chief, "Chief! We're months behind schedule now! Come back!"

Nina shifted nervously and glanced over at Allen, "Is it always like this?"

Allen smiled friendly at her, "Actually I'm surprised it wasn't worse."


	2. Her Weapon of Choice

**A/N: This chapter was written by StelaRose-chan and edited by me. Please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mai, and StellaRose-chan owns Nina.  
**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Wait, brother! We have to bring Mai to Hevlaska first since she's an exorcist now!" Lenalee called after Komui as he slowed to a stop.

"And you still have to help us with all our work, Chief!" Reever began making his way towards Komui, who took advantage of the time for Reever to catch up with him to run away.

"K-Komui, where are you going?" Allen asked tiredly. This never got old. Why did the chief of the Black Order have to be so…childish?

"Umm, I'm going to see Hevlaska! You all don't have to follow me~" He sang out, a little too cheerfully.

Mai was still in Komui's grasp, "Brother, they can come. I _want _them to be there." She told him. Truthfully, she just wanted _Allen _to be there, but she didn't entirely mind Nina and Lenalee going too…

Allen nodded and gave Mai a smile, "Well, then if you want us to be there, we'll be there!" Then he turned to the timid Nina. "You're coming too, right?"

Mai felt a twinge of jealousy when Allen asked Nina to go…even though Mai _did _invite her too. Nina shifted to the side a bit, as if not knowing how to answer. Before she could, Lenalee grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, Nina! We're family after all, remember? It wouldn't be the same without you!" Lenalee pulled Nina and Allen with her and followed behind Komui. As they were walking through the hallways, Lavi and Bookman spotted the group.

"Well, what have we here! Were you guys planning a party and not inviting me?" The redhead grinned. Mai looked up at him, since Komui finally let her down. The first thing she noticed was his bright red hair and then his single, glassy green eye. Why was the other one hidden with an eye patch?

Lavi caught her staring and ruffled her hair.

"Ahh, hey!" She swatted his hand away.

"And who might you be?" He asked her, all smiles.

Lenalee stepped in between them, "Lavi, this is mine and Komui's little sister, Mai. She's a scientist here. She's really smart for her age, but we just discovered that she's an accommodator." She beamed at her sister, who gave her a small fake smile back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mai!" He held his hand out.

Mai stared at it before reluctantly shaking it, "Yeah, you too…I guess."

Bookman commented, "Two exorcists in one family? That's highly unheard of…" His eyes slightly lit up with curiosity.

"Is it…really that unheard of?" Nina whispered to Allen. He glanced over at her nodded hesitantly.

"Y-yeah. But it's not _impossible._" Allen replied to her. Lavi noticed Nina now, and stepped in between the two.

"Another new one? Wow, two exorcists in one week?" He exclaimed, stepping closer to her. Nina wasn't comfortable by the close proximity and stepped behind Allen.

"Lavi, this is Nina. And Nina, this is Lavi…" Nina looked up at the redhead with curious eyes. He still continued to smile at her, but she looked far from returning the smile.

"W-why do you have an eye patch over your eye?" She finally asked.

Lavi chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Mai scoffed at the childish answer, "I think that's why she asked."

Allen laughed at the comment, causing Mai's cheeks to turn a slight pink. Lavi slightly pouted and ran a hand through his hair. Nina, still not used to being around everyone so much at the Order, just stood around with her hands behind her back.

Komui cleared his throat, "We're on our way to Hevlaska. Bookman and Lavi, would you two like to come as well?"

Bookman answered at once, "I have some…_business _to attend to, but Lavi will go." He nodded his head towards Lavi who grimaced.

"Ahh, alright fine you old panda…" He grumbled.

Once everyone calmed down, they walked to the elevator where they descended down to meet Hevlaska. Everyone gathered behind Mai and Komui, waiting.

"You remember this, Nina? We took you here only a couple weeks ago." Lenalee stated, trying to get Nina to smile. She's been like this ever since she's arrived at the Order. Shy, cautious, never opening up to anyone, and nobody has seen her smile or laugh at all.

"Y-yeah…" Nina replied and stared down at her feet. Lavi looked over at her and poked Allen in the back.

"Hey, what's up with her?" He whispered.

"I'm…really not sure. She doesn't really like talking to anyone, but she's doing way better than she was a couple weeks ago. We found her on a mission, remember?"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah, but this is the first time I've met her. Ah, oh well. I'm sure she'll open up eventually. I hope Mai's fun!" He grinned, causing Allen to scowl at his friend's pathetic thoughts.

"Hevlaska! We have a new accommodator who just so happens to be my other little sister! Hevlaskaaa!" Komui cried out .

Hevlaska arrived at the side and Mai stepped closer, innocence still clutched tightly in her hands. Hevlaska picked her up and started checking her synchronization rate.

"13 percent…27 percent…42 percent…64 percent…79 percent…"

"Your synchronization rate is 79 percent." Hevlaska stated and put Mai back down on her feet. She stood by Komui's side and still held her innocence close.

"Now what, brother?" Mai asked Komui hoping for a reasonable answer.

"Now we make a weapon for your innocence!" He stated and took her hand to lead her to his weapon-making room. Everyone followed behind, per usual.

"This is exciting! What kind of weapon do you want to fight with, Mai?" Lenalee gave her sister a cheerful expression.

"Umm, anything will do I suppose." She replied nonchalantly.

"Ooooh! You should use a hammer, like mine!" Lavi suggested and pulled his mini-hammer out from his boot.

Allen placed a hand on his excited friend's shoulder. "But she should have her own unique weapon, right? No two exorcists have the same weapon."

"Hmm…" Komui started thinking, "Well, what about a sword?"

Lenalee should her head, "Kanda's got Mugen."

"A large fan?"

"No way. We fought this akuma that used that kind of weapon." Lavi said in disgust.

"What about a scythe?"

"Umm…that's my weapon." Nina piped up. Everyone looked at her in surprise, causing her face to turn slightly red. She hid her eyes with her bangs. "Umm, but i-if you want-"

"It's fine, Nina. Besides, Allen said we should all have our own unique weapon." Mai told her reassuringly.

To add to everyone's surprise, Nina cracked a small smile, "Yeah, you're right…"

Mai stared at her Innocence before looking up at everyone, "I think I would like a bow."

"Aww, that's a great idea Mai! There are very few long ranged anti-akuma." Lenalee gave her sister a small hug.

"That seems cool…" Lavi said.

Allen nodded his head, "I like it!"

Mai looked at Nina who nodded as well.

"Well, brother, can you make it for me?"

Komui squeezed his youngest sister tightly, "Of course~ Is there anything I _can't _do?"

"Get your work done, that's what." Mai muttered.

Everyone laughed and even Nina giggled a bit when she thought no one was looking. Mai smiled and looked at her new teammates.

"I'll try my best to fight alongside you all!" She looked Lenalee, Nina, Lavi and lastly Allen.

Allen grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, you'll make a great exorcist."


	3. Shorties and Ponderings

**A/N: This chapter was written by me and edited by my good friend StellaRose-chan! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but ourselves, our OCs, and our mad writing skills. :D**

**Nina/Third Person POV-**

Nina clutched her arm insecurely as the group waited patiently outside Komui's workshop. Mai had gone in with her brother so then she could help make her weapon. Lenalee seemed to have attached herself by the hip to her, which she supposed was reasonable since she seemed to be the only girl her age besides her sister. That didn't mean she was comfortable with it though.

Lenalee smiled at her, "So what do you think of your new family so far?"

Family? She shifted her weight uncomfortably, these people seemed nice and all but they were in no way her "family".

Knowing Lenalee was waiting for a response she gave a safe answer, "Umm...Alright. I suppose."

Lenalee beamed, "Good! You're going to be really happy here Nina!"

She nodded but didn't totally believe it. How could fighting akuma day after day make her happy? Lavi looked over at them and then asked curiously making polite small talk, "So Nina, where did you come from?"

Nina replied flatly, "England."

Lenalee nodded, "That's right. Allen and I found you in the outskirts of London. That reminds me, you're from England too, right Allen?"

Allen nodded, "Yeah. I grew up in England as well, but I mostly traveled with my foster father Mana."

Nina nodded politely, but didn't say anything. Instead she looked away from everyone hoping that that would make them stop talking to her.

Luckily the attention was shifted off of her as Mai came out with Komui holding a bow 5 inches taller than her.

As soon as Komui stepped out he was dragged off by Reever to finally get some work done.

Lavi whistled, "You sure you can handle that, Mai?"

Mai tightened her grip on her longbow and glowered at the 18 year old, "What do you think?"

He replied light heartedly, "I think your weapon is about to crush you.~"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Why do you think it's called a LONGbow? It's usually longer than this anyway. It has to be at least this size to get decent range and power."

Lavi put his hands out in front of him and chuckled slightly, "Don't bite my head off! I'm just looking out for your well being Mai. Your very short, short well-being."

Mai silently walked up to him and gave him a swift kick to the shin. He cried out, "Ow!"

Nina giggled loudly, surprising the whole group. Allen smiled at her since she was finally showing other emotions rather than "doom" or "gloom."

Lenalee scolded her, "Mai that wasn't very nice!"

Mai shrugged her shoulders and kept an emotionless face.

"Mai, you should apologize." Lenalee told her.

Mai coldly crossed her arms and looked away from the red head, "Che."

Lavi recovered from the younger girl's ruthless attack and poked her, "Hey Mai, it's okay. You don't have to apologize."

Mai turned away, "Good because I'm not."

She then stormed away with her large bow. Nina looked around at everyone's reaction to Mai's petty response. Lavi didn't seem fazed at all, in fact he seemed quite entertained by the whole situation. Lenalee looked disappointed and frustrated while Allen just looked concerned and bewildered.

Nina herself sympathized with the girl. It wasn't fun being short, and it really sucked to be teased about it. Nina spoke from experience, she felt bad for Mai especially since Mai was even _shorter _than her.

Lenalee sighed but smiled at her, "You must be tired Nina. You just returned from your first mission after all. Here, I'll walk you to your room."

Nina let out a soft sigh and started following Lenalee. Allen called behind her, "See you tomorrow Nina!"

She turned and nodded to him before continuing with Lenalee to her room. Lenalee cheerily announced throwing open the door, "Here you go Nina! Your room! I know you've already been in here once or twice but it can become quite hard to find your way around the Order. I suggest hanging something on the outside of your door so you know it's yours."

"Thank you…Lenalee." She told her. Lenalee looked at her. It was the first time she actually called her by her name. Lenalee smiled and left the room.

Nina then closed the door and sighed. Lenalee sure was nice, _too _nice in Nina's opinion. She must have been assigned to look after Nina due to Komui's suggestions, of course. Lenalee didn't mind though, but Nina did. She wasn't really one to be in a crowd and with Lenalee she probably wouldn't have a minute to herself.

She flopped down on her small bed. Lenalee had been right about her being tired, that mission really took it out of her. She had killed her first Akuma.

It was a strange sensation to kill something, to feel her blade slice through something so physical. Exorcists really weren't much different from the Akuma. They still destroyed and they were weapons made by "God". Who was this self-proclaimed God anyway?

Nina was always confused about God. He was supposed to be this great, divine person that loved his children, yet He had things like Akuma roaming the Earth. Sure, the Akuma were made by the Millennium Earl but didn't God make him too?

Nina sighed and closed her eyes.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Nina peeked an eye open. Nothing. She decided to try and go back to sleep.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Nina groaned and got up. She would never get to sleep at this rate.

She walked out into the hall and listened for the pounding noise again.

_Bang, bang, bang._

She followed it down the hall until it was deafening. She was about to go up to the door it was coming from when a certain 19 year old man with a pretty face and long black hair shouted louder than the noise itself.

"What the hell is going on in there!"

Mai opened the door and told him indifferently, "Whatever I wish. It's _my _room after all

Nina watched as the two glared at each other in an internal battle of wills. Kanda turned his nose up at her and growled dangerously, "Whatever the hell it is keep it down or I'll cut it to pieces."

He then stomped away while Mai seemed unfazed at all at the man's threatening aura. The blue haired girl then spotted her and she addressed her, "Hello, Nina."

Nina greeted her back, "Err...what is all that noise?"

Mai told her, "I'm fixing it."

Nina blinked, "What?"

Mai motioned for Nina to follow her, which she did curiously. Nina looked around the neat room that had an assortment of scientific tools placed in a precise, orderly fashion. Mai clearly didn't share her brother's messy habits.

Of course Nina also couldn't help but notice the giant robot sitting in the middle of Mai's room.

Mai introduced her to the giant robot, "Nina, meet Sir Komlin the first."

Nina's asked curiously, "Err, is there a reason for a giant robot to be in your room?"

Mai told her, "This is Komui's birthday present. It's in a couple days from now. I'm restoring his first robot and am trying finish it up because since I'm an exorcist now, I'm sure they'll be sending me out on a mission soon."

Nina nodded, "I see."

Mai didn't even glance at her, "You can go back to bed now. I've finished all the noisy parts. All I need to do some rewiring and Sir Komlin should be finished."

Nina shifted her eyes from the robot to Mai, "Okay…then…"

She walked out of the room leaving Mai to finish up that strange robot.

'_I really don't understand the people here__…__'_ And with that last thought, Nina jumped into her bed and was finally able to get some sleep.


	4. Komlin for Komui

**A/N: This chapter was created from Stella-chan's mind and edited by me. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing that belongs to D. Gray Man. Only Mai and Nina.**

The next morning, a sleepily Mai finally finished fixing up her present for Komui.

"Finally…that took forever." Mai wiped her forehead, which was coated in sweat. The sun was already rising and she decided she'd at least try to get a few hours of sleep.

On the other side of the hall, the other exorcists were already awake. Nina pulled the sheets off of her and unwillingly got up. After stretching, she walked over to the mirror.

"Eww…" She grimaced at her hair. It was standing up in all sorts of places. She picked up her brush and ran it through her dark purple hair.

Nina sighed and looked at her tired, blue eyes in her reflection.

'_Maybe something interesting will happen again today. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this place…'_

After fixing her hair, she walked out of her room and immediately bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Oh, sorry! Here, let me help you." A warm hand reached for hers. She looked up to see who it was.

"…Lavi?" She asked unsurely. That was his name, right? She only met him yesterday after all.

"The one and only. You're up early." He grinned at her. She stared at him with a blank expression.

"Yeah…" And she walked away from him, going further down the hallways.

Lavi sighed, "Geez, it's impossible to have a conversation with that girl…hmmm, I wonder who else is awake~"

Allen yawned and opened his door. "I'm so glad we have the day off. I'm still tired from the other day's mission. I wonder what everyone else is up to."

Nina walked right past Allen's room. He called after her.

"Nina! Hey, wait up!" Allen walked up to her. "Where are you going?"

"I…don't know…" She replied flatly.

He smiled at her nonetheless. "Well, would you like to go get breakfast with me? Jeryy-san's cooking is the best!"

Her blue eyes met Allen's silver ones. "I…I guess I can."

As they turned to go to the cafeteria, Lavi caught up with them.

"Hey, I'm going to get breakfast too! The old man is still asleep…well at least I hope he's sleeping." The redhead chuckled.

"Lavi…that's not funny." Allen sweatdropped and turned to Nina. "Sorry, forgive his…idiocy."

"Allen! How rude. I'm the future _Bookman _here." He put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "You should be nicer. You'll never find a girlfriend that way, right Nina?"

She stared at the ground for a moment before looking at them. "Y-yeah." She replied indifferently.

"You should really lighten up, Nina! We're not bad people. So don't be so uptight." Lavi suggested to her.

"Yeah…" She sighed and replied a little sadly. "Sorry…"

Allen shrugged Lavi off his shoulders. "He didn't mean it like that, Nina. We just want you to feel at home here."

"This place hardly feels like home." She muttered bitterly. She then started walking towards the cafeteria leaving Lavi and Allen staring at her from behind. After a second, they began to follow her.

"She's so _not _my type! I can't even get her talk to me in complete sentences!" Lavi exclaimed with frustration, shaking his head.

Allen scowled at him. "She's still getting used to living here. It's not easy having to adjust to this kind of life you know…"

"Allen, what exactly _happened _on that mission when you and Lenalee found her?"

"Well, Nina was-"

"Allen-kun! Lavi!" Lenalee called out cheerfully. She ran towards them. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." The two boys replied in unison.

"Is Nina awake?" She asked excitedly.

Allen nodded and pointed ahead. Nina was still in view, but barely. Lenalee smiled and waved to them as she started running towards her.

"I'm sure she'll open up. She has Lenalee after all." Allen's face relaxed as he saw Lenalee catch up to Nina.

"Yeah, and you." Lavi grinned. He smacked Allen in the back. "C'mon, I'm starving."

**~Komui's office~**

"Ahhhh, Lenalee's coffee is the best in the world! Wouldn't you agree section leader Reever?" Komui's voice rang across the whole room.

Reever groaned, "Yeah, now will you please focus Chief? We need to find out where the location of that innocence fragment is! Besides, aren't you planning on sending Mai there for her first mission?"

Komui's eyes sparkled, "Oh, my darling Mai~! I wonder if she's awake yet!" And he zipped out of the office towards his youngest sister's room.

"CHIEF!" Reever called out desperately, but to no avail. "Not again…"

Komui skipped happily down the hallway and used his skeleton key to unlock Mai's door. He found her sleeping peacefully in her bed, but then something shiny in the corner of the room caught his eye.

"Is that…" he took a closer look. "Sir Komlin!"

His cry almost woke Mai up, who shifted on the bed. Komui cupped a hand over his mouth and started jumping excitedly.

"My baby! I have to see if Sir Komlin I still functions! Oh, Mai you're amazing!" He whispered to himself and grabbed the heavy robot and heaved it out of her room.

After placing it in the hallway, he turned the switch on and Sir Komlin lit up. Komui's eye lit up with excitement. He started messing with more of the controls to see that it worked flawlessly. He decided to show it off to everyone in the cafeteria.

"Good morning everyone!" Komui cried out. The exorcists were all sitting together a table. Lenalee and Nina on one side, with Allen and Lavi on the other. Nina glanced at the robot curiously.

"Isn't that…Mai's?" She asked quietly.

Komui smiled from ear to ear. "I'm glad you noticed! Isn't she the best? She managed to fix Sir Komlin!"

"Uhh, Komui-san, are you sure it's safe to have Sir Komlin out here like that?" Allen asked nervously, scooting away from the robot.

"Relax Allen, it's fine! Besides, Mai fixed it!"

"Brother, you shouldn't have taken it out of Mai's room without asking first. Go put it back!" Lenalee scolded her brother's actions.

"But…but Lenalee…"

Lavi sighed, "She's right, Chief. Besides, Sir Komlin is nothing but trouble."

Nina was a little curious about the robot. It seemed kind of cute to her. "What's so bad about it?" She asked shyly.

"Nothing at all, Nina! These fools, not including Lenalee of course, simply don't understand fine work when they see it! Look for yourself." Komui pressed another button the remote that controlled the robot. It bumped into the table and caused a cup to fall over.

"My…orange juice." Nina deadpanned as the orange juice spilled onto Sir Komlin, causing it to short fuse.

"Oh, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Komui attempted to control Sir Komlin, but it was too late.

The robot pulled out all sorts of weapon from its center. There were knives, guns, razors, swords and…combs?

"Damn it, Chief! Look what you did now!" Lavi cried as he dodged one of Sir Komlin's projectiles.

"Argh, what did I tell you brother!" Lenalee yelled as she activated her anti-akuma weapon. Lavi and Allen did the same.

They tried to get Sir Komlin, but it had unbelievable speed. Nina remained seated and watched. In less than a minute, half of the cafeteria was covered in broken table bits. Lavi smashed another table and Lenalee managed to cause food to fly everywhere. Just as Allen was about to finish off the troublesome robot, it got away again. This time it made its way towards Nina.

She grabbed the small, mini handle attached to her belt. After pulling it out, both ends of the skinny pole extended so that it stood as tall as her.

"Innocence…activate." She whispered. A long, curved blade shot out from the tip of the handle. The blade was almost as long as the handle itself, and it was a dark blue with silver lining on the edges. It had many sharp edges sticking out as well and it looked like it could cut through about anything, including a small robot.

Nina swung her scythe gracefully and sliced Sir Komlin clean. A shrill cry reverberated across the whole cafeteria causing Nina to cringe. She deactivated her weapon and looked at Komui, but it wasn't him.

"What did you do!" Mai screamed in pure anger. "I worked on that _all night_ and you just destroyed it!"

"It…it wasn't my fault…" Nina told her bluntly. She pointed to Komui who looked at Mai with wide eyes.

"Maaaaaiiii…you know how much I love you, right?" Komui put his hands up defensively, but received a kick in the side from Mai anyway.

She groaned and stared at her destroyed hard work, "Just forget it. There's no way I can fix it now. There goes for the big surprise."

Allen made his way towards them and apologized. "I'm sorry, Mai. I wish I could've stopped it…then maybe it wouldn't be in two pieces now."

Nina glared at him. It wasn't her fault she had to cut it in half. Allen gulped at her cold stare.

Mai gazed up at young British male, "Don't apologize, Allen. It was my entire stupid brother's fault anyway."

"I'm sorry too, Mai. You worked so hard on it." Lenalee gave her sister a small hug, which of course, was _not _returned.

"I'm sure you could always make another one." Lavi pointed out, but received a kick as well.

"I told you, it's fine! I am DONE. It was _your _present anyway, Brother. But seeing as you took it without my permission I guess this means I don't have to get you anything now." Mai told Komui coldly.

"But Mai…" Komui whined and tried to hug his sister, but she dodged it.

"I'm getting something to eat. Please try not to ruin anything else." Mai said as she turned and walked towards Jeryy.

'_This place is a complete mess. Stupid brother…'_ Mai thought bitterly as she whipped the angry and disappointed tears from her eyes, making sure no one saw.


	5. Bittersweet Goodbyes

**A/N: This was written by men and edited by StellaRose-chan. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just don't sue us. **

For the rest of the morning everyone avoided Mai and her dark, doom, purple aura. Nina glanced at the fuming girl sitting all by herself in the corner drinking about her 5th cup of coffee. She asked tentatively, "Err, is she going to be alright?"

Lenalee nodded and told her, "Yeah, when something will happen like this and she'll just blow up. I keep telling her to not keep all her emotions bottled up but she doesn't listen to me…"

Nina muttered, "Easier said than done."

Lenalee leaned in, "Hmm?"

Nina looked down at her plate, "Nothing."

Lavi yelled at her with irritation, "Well if you have something to say then just say it!"

Nina looked up at him with surprise. Allen shot Lavi a look "Knock it off Lavi! She can say whatever she wants."

Nina stared down at her table. "M-maybe I _should _apologize…" She muttered.

Lenalee shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault after all. It was my dumb brother's."

Allen gave Nina and worried glance and noticed her staring at Lavi. Then she sighed and resumed staring down at the table again.

Lavi huffed with annoyance, and slid out of the table. He started walking towards Mai waving, "Hey Mai~!"

Mai didn't even look at him and continued sipping her coffee but you could clearly see a blood-vein pop out of her forehead in annoyance.

He sat down with her completely ignored of her dark purple aura.

She asked calmly, "What are you doing?"

He told her smiling as usual, "I'm sitting here with you, Shortie!"

Mai's eye twitched and two more blood-veins popped out. She then swiftly shoved him off the table, "Go away~!"

He pouted childishly and sat himself on the other side of the table, "Why are you always so violent?"

She muttered, "Because there's idiots like you that get in my way."

Mai then set her coffee mug down and stormed away.

"NO~! I'm all alone!" Lavi cried out.

He then shuffled back to the group and sat down by Allen once more. Allen rolled his eyes at him, "You're pathetic."

Nina giggled slightly making Allen's cheeks turn a light pink.

Lavi gave him a look and wiggled his eyebrows. Before Allen could respond Kanda came up and told them bluntly, "Komui wants to see you moyashi, baka usagi and…" He paused for a second and glared at Nina, then darted his eyes to her dark purple hair. "…budo. Now."

Nina blinked, "Bu..do?"

Lenalee nodded, "Kanda has a nickname for just about everyone."

"It's more of a way to get on our nerves though." Allen mumbled with an evil look in his eye.

Nina, "Okay…" She got up from her seat and started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria into the hallway.

Lenalee smiled at the boys as they got up, "See you later!"

Allen hurried to catch up with Nina and Lavi sighed before following with the two.

Allen lightly tapped her shoulder, "You're going the wrong way Nina…"

Nina froze and blinked, "Oh."

She then allowed for Allen and Lavi to walk beside her and lead her to Komui's office.

Lavi asked curiously, "Why do you think Komui wants to see us?"

Allen replied tiredly, "Probably for another mission, though I was hoping to have a little time off before the next one."

When they finally arrived at Komui's office Lavi swung open the door and the three were quite surprised that his room was spotless. They soon figured out why as Mai was rushing around placing things in their precise spot.

Komui cried, "Mai! I can't find ANYTHING!"

She replied with irk, "Everything has its place, Komui! What you're looking for is exactly where it's supposed to be!"

Komui whined, "But finding things is easy for you Mai! You have a photographic memory!"

Lavi's eye widened in surprise, "You do?"

She nodded placing the last stack of papers in its correct folder on its correct shelf. Mai then rolled her eyes at her brother who was scrounging around his desk.

She told him nonchalantly, "What you're looking for is in the drawer on your right side."

He opened it and smiled collecting the papers, "You know me so well Mai~."

Komui then got serious, "Now then, I have a mission for the four of you."

He glanced at the paper before continuing, "Three of our finders have gone missing in Veendam, a small town in the Netherlands where it was suspected Innocence was. We need you four to find out what happened to the finders and recover any Innocence there might be."

They nodded and Komui informed them, "Your train leaves at noon."

They then were all excused and as Mai was leaving he called out, "Take care!"

Mai froze and then turned and smiled one of her few genuine smiles, "That's my job!"

She then left and Komui smiled, missing the days she had always smiled like that.

The four then gathered their things and met up in the hallway. Lenalee found them and frowned, "What? All of you guys are leaving?"

Allen nodded, "Yes, we have another mission."

Lenalee hugged her baby sister, "I can't believe Komui's going to send you off on your first mission without me! Who's going to protect you?"

Mai stepped away from her and glared at her, "_I_ am going to protect _myself_ Lenalee! Why do you not think I can't handle myself? I'm not that crybaby little girl you left behind!"

Mai could tell her words hurt her sister as tears welled up in her eyes, "Mai…"

She whispered strongly, "I don't need you. I can take care of myself."

Mai then stormed off calling behind at her bewildered companions, "Are you guys coming or what?"

They nodded and waved goodbye to Lenalee, who was left staring at her baby sister leave on her first mission.

"Please come back soon, Mai." She whispered.


	6. Estrogen and Testosterone

**A/N: This chapter was written by Stella-chan and edited by me. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I think the sub-title speaks for itself.**

Following that awkward moment between the Lee sisters, the exorcists made their way to the train going to Veendam.

After greeting their Finder, Allen, Lavi, Mai and Nina went into a train compartment.

Lavi decided to break the long silence between his comrades. "Sooo….I wonder what caused the other Finders to disappear in Veendam."

"Innocence, obviously." Mai stated blankly.

"Yeah, I know that. But I mean _why,_ Shortie." He chuckled and received a glare from her.

Nina stared down at her feet, half wanting to join in the conversation, but the other half just wanted to get there already.

"Umm…" She started nervously.

Allen noticed Nina tapping her fingers nervously on the seat. "Nina, something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No…" Slowly, she got up. "I have to go umm…to the bathroom! I'll be back."

The white haired exorcist nodded and watched her until she was out of sight. Mai noticed Allen staring at Nina and puffed her cheeks when she thought no one was looking. Of course Lavi saw and a grin crept onto his face.

"I think I have to go take a leek, too. Hold the fort until I'm back!" He saluted them and ran off.

"Lavi, wait! Where are you-" Allen started, but was cut off by the loud sound of the compartment door being slammed.

Mai pursed her lips. She knew what Lavi was up to…but for once, she actually didn't mind. She looked at Allen, who was sitting across from her, and tried to think of a conversation to come up with.

"Allen…"

The young teen looked up at the sound of his name. "Oh…yes? Is something the matter?"

She wasn't exactly sure what to say. This was the first time she's actually been truly alone with Allen. Mai had always admired Allen from afar when she was working as a scientist, and found him simply fascinating. But now that she was an exorcist, the distance between the two is no obstacle and she doesn't have to snoop around the Order just to see him.

"Nothing…much. Umm…so I heard you like…eating…" She mentally cursed at herself for saying something stupid. That basically seemed like an insult. Her cheeks turned slightly red and avoided his gaze.

To her surprise, he laughed. "Yeah, I really do. I can't help it though. I just have a huge appetite."

Mai smiled slightly, happy that she was able to start a conversation with him.

'_Allen is always so happy. That's what I really like about him. I wish I could be like that…'_

"It's because of your parasitic-type Innocence, right?"

He nodded and they soon became indulged in their small conversation about Innocence, the Order, how annoying Kanda was and how careless Komui could be.

Meanwhile, Nina wondered along the small halls of the train. She sighed sadly and went to sit inside a separate empty compartment, far from the one where her fellow exorcists were.

'_It's not that I don't like them…I just…don't know if they really like _me. _The real me. They seem nice, but I just can't trust them. Not since…'_

"There you are." A voice said softly. Nina jumped at the redheaded exorcist that was standing right outside the compartment. He let himself in and sat down beside her.

"Why're you here by yourself? Do you really not like us that much?" He asked her and put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

'_W-why is he here? What am I supposed to say?'_

Nina looked away and frowned. Lavi didn't say anything, but just waited for her to answer. When she realized that, she sighed.

"It's not that…" She began. "I just…I just…"

Lavi groaned, "Just what? If there's something on your mind, just say it."

Her cheeks flushed. He was completely different from Allen. Allen was gentle and patient and Lavi was rash and assertive.

"Sorry…" She said sadly.

"For what?"

"I'm just…no good at this."

"Being social, you mean?"

She nodded. "Yes. I d-don't really know if…if people will accept me for who I am. "

Lavi raised his eyebrows and ran a hand through his hair. "Why do you say that?"

Nina's eyes narrowed as she remembered something painful from her past. She wrapped her arms around herself and her eyes started watering.

'_Because it's already happened before. That's why I'm here…as an exorcist. Because no one would accept me after that…'_

"Uhhh…Nina? You don't have to tell me, you know…not if you don't want to."

She looked up and for a second, her blue eyes met his green ones. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"For some reason…I feel like I can trust you…" She told him with a serious tone in contrast to her shy, nervous one.

He gave her a smile and patted her on the head. "Don't worry, you can. I'm all ears."

By now, Mai and Allen were laughing at the stories they shared with each other during the funny, yet disastrous moments at the Order.

"I know! I can't believe Komui would even _try _to make that kind of thing!" Allen wiped his tears and clutched his stomach.

"That's my dumb brother for you, but…" She muttered. "That's why I love him."

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"N-nothing!" She replied and laughed nervously.

'_Good thing he didn't hear that…'_

"Hmm…" Allen said after a few moments. "Lavi and Nina haven't come back yet. I wonder where they are…"

"Who knows? Maybe they got lost." She replied. Mai wanted to keep the conversations going between her and Allen, but for some odd reason it felt like his mind kept drifting towards…_her._ What made her so different from Mai? Why did Allen always seem more gentler when he was around her?

Allen turned to Mai worriedly. "Should we go look for them?"

She glanced outside the window. "I don't know…"

But Allen had already gotten up, much to Mai's dissatisfaction. She didn't bother to turn around to watch him leave.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" He asked with a hand extended. Allen gave her his usual smile and she returned it and took his hand.

"Allen…" Mai began nervously. "You seem more…_protective _around Nina. I-I don't understand why though…"

He looked back at her with a confused expression. "Wait…so you don't know?"

She returned his expression with a curious one. "Know what, exactly?"

"Nina…she…"

"I…I didn't mean for it to happen like that…but it just did! And now…I can't go back…" Nina couldn't even finish her sentences. She started crying and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey! D-don't cry. I mean, who cares about them, right?" Nina glared at him through her tears. " I mean err-You're here now, with all of us at the Order."

Her small frame started to shake and she started breaking out into soft sobs. Lavi was unsure of what how to calm her down, so he slowly wrapped an arm around her. She raised her head up and looked at him curiously.

"W-what –hiccup- are you doing? –hiccup-" She managed to ask.

"T-trying to make you feel better?" He told her nervously.

Nina stood up and wiped the tears from her face. After blinking a few times, the last of her tears fell and she turned to Lavi. She forced a small smile for him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing. It feels way better to let it all out rather than bottling up inside, right?" He grinned at her.

"Mmhmm…"

Mai stared at Allen in disbelief. "You mean…after she helped all those people they just…they just turned their backs on her?"

Allen nodded his head sadly. "Yeah…but what makes me really mad was that it wasn't her fault. She didn't know she was an accommodator. She didn't know a shard of Innocence attracted akuma to her small town. She didn't know…she would be _hated _for it…"

"So after she realized she was the problem…she left her town to lure the akuma somewhere else? And then afterwards, you and Lenalee found her right? And you two defeated the akuma?" Mai asked him.

"Yeah, and then we took her back to her town so she could get her things. But when we got there…she was basically shunned. People called her disgusting names and they tried to throw her out. After she just _sacrificed _herself for their sake. That's why…she doesn't have that much self-confidence. I think it she was traumatized by the whole thing…but then again, who wouldn't be? She grew up in that town and learned to love everyone, just to be betrayed by them in the end."

"What about…her parents?"

Allen's eyes narrowed. "They were the very ones who came up with the idea."

Mai gulped. "Oh, Nina…" It seemed like everyone else knew about what happened to Nina, except Mai. She suddenly sympathized for the girl.

"So…that's why I'm not sure if everyone here is just being nice to me because they pity me…or because they actually like me."

"Well, I was nice to you before you told me, wasn't I?" The redheaded grinned.

Nina looked down nervously. "N-not exactly…to be honest."

"W-what? He exasperated. "I'm the nicest person I know!"

She giggled softly. "Yes, I know."

Lavi ruffled her hair again and smiled at her. "Well, we should head back. I'm sure Allen and Shortie are waiting for us."

Nina nodded and was about to get up to follow him, but the door slid open.

"Uh…" Allen started. He looked at Lavi, who still had his arm over Nina's shoulder. "Am I…interrupting something?"

Lavi looked at his friend and realized how close he and Nina were sitting and took his arm off and scooted away. "Ahh, no! What! We were just heading back right, Nina?"

Nina, oblivious to what was going on, nodded. "Yes. Were you…looking for us, Allen?" Her blue eyes looked into Allen's silver ones, causing his cheeks to turn slightly pink.

Mai saw this and sighed. "Yes, we were. It was pretty rude of you two to just run off. You said you were going to the bathroom. You two could've just said you were going somewhere else if-" She stopped midsentence. Allen just told her Nina's sad backstory. Would it be heartless if she started lashing out at her now?

"I mean…we were just wondering where the two of you were….that's all." Mai turned to her this time with kind eyes. Then she noticed Nina's usual bright blue eyes were a little red and puffy.

"You were crying." She stated bluntly.

"Nina covered her face shyly, "Uh N-no! I- err…"

Mai told her awkwardly, "I'm not Lenalee or anything but if you need to talk or…"

Nina told her with a small reassuring smile, "N-no, I'm fine. Really."

Mai smiled with relief, "Oh phew. I suck with all those girly emotions."

Lavi stated, "Yeah instead you have a testosterone overdose…"

Nina giggled and Allen tried to hide his laughter. Mai made a sour face and kicked Lavi viciously.

Lavi unfazed just sang, "You're just proving my point~."

Mai stomped back to their compartment yelling behind her, "SHUT UP!"


	7. Lavi's Confession

**A/N: This was written by me and edited by Stella-chan. Yeah this chapter starts to go AU a bit but its fan _fiction _so I can do what I want in my chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the story, only the characters Mai, and Nina.**

After that eventful train ride the four stumbled out into the small train station, their finder finding them immediately.

The tall Finder named Hue pointed down the dirt road, "Veendam should be the next town up ahead."

They all nodded and started making their way down the dusty road. Mai glanced around her surroundings. She hadn't been out of the tower like this since she was…nine years old.

Lavi hunkered down to her height, "What are you staring at?"

Mai just pushed him away, "Nothing you idiot."

Allen also looked where her eye line was, "The windmill is really magnificent, though."

Mai blushed and admitted, "I've never seen one before. In person anyway."

Lavi asked astonished, "Never?"

Mai gave him a glare, "And tell me where I would get all this free time suddenly to travel the world if I have been working for the Black Order Science division for almost Six years?"

Nina asked her brow furrowed, "Six years? B-but you're only…"

Mai sighed, "Yes, I'm almost fifteen, which means I have been working for the Order since I was nine. I know, big shocker."

Lavi's eyes gleamed with curiosity, "The Black Order only takes the best. Little sister or not, you had to earn your place as one of the best scientists to make the team at age nine."

Mai fumed, "Why does everyone think I'm not smart enough! I studied really hard damn it!"

Lavi told her, "I'm sure you did, but even the thought of a nine year old studying for something that challenging is unheard of."

Mai asked crossing her arms, "So what were you doing when you were nine? You're a Bookman in training so I'm sure you were also one of those "unheard" cases."

Lavi smiled, "True. I also had to work hard at a young age, especially since I am a Substitute."

Nina blinked, "A Substitute?"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah. I actually wasn't meant to become a Bookman. Some humans have the potential to be a Bookman, but only one every other generation is activated without force. The True Bookman that was supposed to replace gramps died though, so he had to activate the Bookman gene in me to be able to take me on as his apprentice. I am only a Substitute so I have to work very hard to be even on par with a True Bookman. They're bred to be the perfect Bookman: intelligent, observant, mature, sensible, skilled in fighting, and emotionless.

He then chuckled, "Everything Gramps tells me I'm not!"

Nina asked, "How did the True Bookman die?"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not really sure. Gramps doesn't talk about it much. I know she died before he could even make her his apprentice though."

Mai asked, "She? I didn't think that women could be a part of the Bookman clan."

Lavi responded with a smile, "Of course a girl could be a Bookman. All that matters is that the person carries the Bookman gene. Not everyone caries the gene and me and Gramps are the only ones with it activated."

Allen asked, "How do you know if someone has the gene activated?"

Lavi tapped his eye patch, "Once the gene is activated, the clan symbol is imprinted on a body part. Mine is on my right eye…so I keep it covered up."

. "So that's why…" They all stated in union

He then rubbed the back of his head, "Don't tell the old coot I told you that though."

Allen looked up at the gates to a village, "Hey we're here."

They walked up to the gate and looked for a way inside. Lavi knocked and a man opened a small slot, "What business do you have here?"

Allen told him gesturing to the crest on his jacket, "We were sent here from the Order."

The man quickly closed the slot and let them in, "Sorry about that. You can never be too careful, especially with a small village like ours."

Nina nodded sympathetically.

Mai asked getting strait to business, "Have you noticed anything strange sir?"

He laughed, "I don't know what's _not _strange anymore. Just look at the sky."

They all glanced at the sky. Mai deadpanned, "It's ...purple."

They all looked around at each other. Nina asked, "Is it because of the Innocence?"

Lavi told her, "Must be, but the Innocence can't change the color of the sky no matter how powerful. It must be creating an illusion."

Mai opened the gate back up and stepped out of the town and saw that the sky turned back blue. She stepped back into the town and it was purple ounce more. She nodded, "It seems the Innocence has created an area over the town and morphed the sky's color. The question is if this is physical or mental."

Her three companions sweat dropped as she plugged her nose and held her breath, "What are you doing?"

She ignored them and looked up at the sky ounce more, it was still purple. _'So it's not affecting people through the air.'_

She then unplugged her breath and gulped in a breath. She then stared up at the sky and held out her hand, "Somebody, give me their shoe."

Lavi asked her, "Are you okay, Mai?"

She tilted her head towards him, "_Now._"

He shrunk back whispering, "She's lost it."

The Finder, Hue, obediently handed her his sandal. She took it and immediately chucked it.

The group stared with wide eyes as the shoe made contact with the sky and small shards of glass fell.

Nina yelped, "It cracked!"

Mai smirked, "You were saying, Lavi?"

He repeated, "You're insane."

She jabbed him in the gut painfully with her elbow and smiled smugly.

Allen asked, "How was the Innocence able to cover the whole town though?"

Mai shook her head, "I'm not sure."

She then yawned and stretched, "It is getting dark though, so I think we should put this investigation on hold until morning."

Lavi stated, "But it's only eight."

Mai's eye twitched, "I. Need. Sleep."

Nina, who was also tired, nodded. Seeing this, Allen agreed, "Alright then, we'll call it a night and continue our investigation tomorrow."

...

Mai couldn't sleep. She was dead tired but she knew that Komui's birthday was this morning and it pained her to know that she wouldn't be there to wake him up and exclaim, "Happy Birthday!"

It was her one thing that Lenalee could never take away from her. She _always _was the first one to wish Brother happy birthday. On top of that though, she was brainstorming on how that Innocence could act in such a way. It was so strange and she just couldn't understand how the Innocence made a barrier over the city. Besides didn't she have to walk through the barrier to get into the town? None of it made sense.

She glanced at the clock it was 12:00am. She really should try getting to sleep but she had too much on her mind. She crept out of bed trying hard not to disturbed her slumbering comrade.

Mai then made her way into the hallway and spotted the phone. If she could just call her brother she could maybe finally put her head down...

She stumbled to the phone drowsy and punched in the numbers. A cheerful voice instantly answered, "Mai~! How are you? Isn't it quite late for you to call? Not that I mind!"

Mai sniggered at his child-like behavior and told him softly, "Happy Birthday, Brother. I love you."

She could practically here the smile in his voice as he returned, "I love you too Mai. Stay safe."

She smiled happily before hanging the phone. After that Mai found herself lying on the floor with her eyes shutting tight, exhaustion finally taking over.


	8. Purple

**A/N: This epic and awesome chapter was written by Stella-chan, and edited by me. It's an honor to work with such a good write.**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things. Just don't freaking sue me and we'll all be fine.**

Mai woke up the next morning feeling slightly excited. It was her first mission after all, but maybe it dealt with the fact that she was still the first person to wish her brother a Happy Birthday.

She swung her legs up and jumped out of bed.

Mai smiled at her team-mate who also seemed to be waking up as well, "Nina."

"Are you ready? We need to continue the mission, you know…"

Mai sighed wearily, "Yeah, I'm ready. Well, let's go."

They walked out and met up with the other two Exorcists and their Finder. After walking towards a small clearing in the town, they all looked up at the sky in unison. It was still that familiar dark purple.

"Alright, so let's break the stupid thing!" Lavi cried out in excitement.

Mai scoffed, "Don't be so rash, idiot. We'll cause a scene if we act reckless!"

Lavi snorted, "This from the girl who threw a shoe at the sky?"

Nina's eyes darted between the two and asked, "Yeah, we should be more careful…right?"

Allen nodded, "Right. So what should we do?"

Lavi pulled out his Big Hammer, "Extend!"

He shot up towards the sky and caused a small hole to appear and a few shards of glass to fall down.

"Stupid idiot." Mai muttered angrily.

Lavi came back down and smirked at them, "Well, coming?" He held his hand out. Mai reluctantly took it and held hers out to Allen's. Allen hesitantly took Nina's hand before grabbing Mai's. Slowly, Nina offered her hand to Hue and they made their way up to the hole in the sky.

"This is…crazy…" Mai breathed, taking in her surroundings.

It was completely different from where they were just at on the ground. It was as if the town was flipped completely upside down. Nothing seemed to be moving the right way.

"W-what is this?" Nina wondered out loud.

"I think that maybe…this is a sort of detour for any akuma that try to lurk into the town," Lavi began. "I mean, the Innocence must've created this weird dimension sort of thing to distract the akuma."

"So where are the akuma?" Mai asked the redhead impatiently.

"Over there!" Everyone followed Allen's finger, pointing to a whole horde of level one akuma. He activated his anti-akuma weapon, as did Nina and Lavi.

"C'mon, Shortie! What're you waiting for?"

It took Mai a second to realize that she had to fight too. Yes, she was an Exorcist now after all…

'_I'm about to fight my first akuma…'_

Was it excitement or fear that caused Mai's heart to suddenly start beating faster? She shook it off and followed the group. She drew her bow and pulled back on the string releasing an arrow made of lightning.

They started battling the akuma and the fight seemed equally matched. Nina gracefully dodged each attack and swung her scythe just as graceful. Allen took out akuma after akuma like it was nothing and Lavi smacked them into the next tomorrow.

Mai was able to hold her own, but she wasn't as skilled as her teammates.

'_I…I never knew how _good _they were at this. Now that I think about, I've never actually seen them fight before. Is this what fighting akuma is like for them? It's a little tiring…'_

About more than halfway through the battle, Mai had to stop a bit to catch her breath. Nina jumped by her side.

"You okay?" She asked her worriedly, her head cocked to the side as she looked at her companion.

Mai huffed, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Nina gave her another worried glance before going to fight the rest of the akuma. After about twenty more kills, the group was finally able to rest for a second.

"D-damn. There was so many of them." Lavi managed to say in between taking breaths.

"Yeah…but…where are the Finders?" Allen questioned, his eyes filled with doubt.

"Dunno, but we'll find them. After I get some water though. I'm about to die…literally." The redheaded Exorcist chuckled and headed towards the water fountain with the others following suit.

As he went to turn the faucet and place his mouth under it, no water fell into his mouth. He looked up and noticed the water didn't fall down…but it fell _up._

"This is some crazy dimension." Mai pointed out bluntly.

Nina sighed, "We…we still need to find the Finders. And we should be careful, too. This place seems dangerous…"

The white haired Exorcist placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, we will Nina. Don't worry."

"Lord Exorcists, over here. I think I may have found something." They all turned to their Finder and followed him down the little road.

They made it to a creepy haunted-looking house.

"So what exactly did you find here?" Mai asked flatly.

"This." He held up a silver metal backpack, similar to his own, a Finder's backpack.

Lavi speculated it, "That definitely belongs to one of the missing Finders. So…they're probably in this house."

"Well, then I'm going in." And without another word, Mai opened the doors to the dark house.

Allen reached out to her, "No, Mai wait!" But as she turned around, the door shut.

"Mai!" Nina exclaimed and tried to open the door, but to no avail. Lavi wasted no time and smashed the door down with his hammer, but Mai was nowhere to be found.

"Shit, where is she?" Lavi demanded, a little too angry for the Bookman Jr.

"We'll find her, okay? Just stay calm." Allen advised his friend. He looked at Nina who had a frown sketched on her face.

The three started investigating the house while their Finder waited outside. As they began searching the seemingly empty house, a cry was heard from the basement.

"Mai!" They shouted in unison.

The Exorcists ran down towards the basement at lightning speed and saw their teammate being held by a level two. The basement was covered in vines and leaves leaving it to look like a heavily dense forest.

Mai was knocked unconscious and had scrapes and bruises all over her body. Her anti-akuma weapon was on the other side of the room next to three dusty, tan coats. Allen's eyes lingered over the coats before he closed them.

"We were too late. We couldn't save them." He whispered.

He turned away from the pitiful sight and focused on the akuma. They wasted no time to attack, but this akuma had a lot of fight.

"You Exorcist skum. That's not enough to defeat me." It said in its annoying high-pitched voice. The akuma pointed to each Exorcist and vines crept behind them. One made its way to Lavi's blind side and stole his hammer.

"Ahh, hey!" He cried out and chased after the vine.

"Lavi, stop joking around! We need to kill this thing fast!" Allen yelled while dodging the other vines.

"Urgh! Cross Grave!" Allen managed to blow up the vines beside him, but not without having one wrap around his leg. Before he could do anything else, the vines held his other leg and arms rendering his movements.

Nina swung her scythe around and tried to cut the vines that were holding Allen. However, before she could do anything else, Hue busted the doors open.

"Please save Miss Mai! I'll try to buy you more time!" He told her and started running towards the akuma.

"Hue, no!" She cried out as she saw Hue already being captured by the vines.

The akuma was ready to kill, but who would it kill first? Mai or Hue? Nina knew she didn't have time to save them both and she knew she had to make a choice. Before she could do anything though, a pool of blood accumulated by her feet.

She stood there frozen until an angry voice got her attention.

"What're you doing just standing there? Go get Mai! Hurry!" It was Lavi's voice. She nodded and obeyed.

She refused to let her tears fall. Not now. Nina swung her scythe and broke Mai free of the vines and did the same for Allen. She then took one last swing and destroyed the akuma since it was greatly weakened from the three of them earlier. A huge explosion caused everyone still standing in the room to fall down. Nina hit her head hard on the wall, causing it to bleed a little.

Lavi's hammer fell to the floor where he grabbed it and then ran to help Nina up. She took his hand to get up, but let go instantly after standing. She ran through the door without another word.

"Nina…" He muttered.

"Lavi, help me will you?" Allen asked. "Grab her other arm. I'd carry her, but she looks like she took a good beating…"

They walked outside and found Nina sitting down on the ground hugging her knees.

Lavi sighed, "Nina…it wasn't your fault. C'mon, let's head back."

Nina sniffed and unwillingly got up to follow her team. After getting back down to the other town, they all realized something.

"Wait, we can't go back without the Innocence. We forgot about the Innocence!" Allen pointed out.

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck, "Right…well good thing Mai's knocked out. Hang on a sec." He took his hammer and it grew to the biggest size possible. He gave one long swing up and the whole sky shattered. The dark purple sky turned to its right color of blue and the shattered pieces of glass came together for form a shiny green shard.

"There we go." He smirked and grabbed the fragment of Innocence.

They made their way back towards the train and Mai finally woke up.

"What…happened…?" She looked around at everyone. "Where's Hue?"

Nina looked out of the window and frowned. Mai gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"This is all my fault." She muttered. "If only I had been more careful then maybe-"

"Don't blame yourself for things that couldn't have been helped. Do you think Hue would want that? He wanted you to live so you could protect other people. I think he was more than happy knowing that he could've saved you." Lavi told her seriously.

Nina got up and left. Allen followed right after and Mai's eyes traced him until he was out of sight. She sighed and sunk back in her seat. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to stand, "My bow!"

Lavi forcefully pushed her back down, "Your hurt, just sit still will ya? I'll get it."

"Nina! Nina, wait!" Allen gently grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. His eyes softened as he saw her face.

"Nina, it's okay. I know you tried to save both of them. It wasn't anyone's fault, okay? Especially not yours. Please don't cry…" He told her softly and gave her a small smile.

Her blue eyes gazed into his silver ones and she nodded, "Y-yeah…" She wiped her tears away and her eyes darted to the cabin where Lavi and Mai were. She let out a weary sigh and headed back.

She watched as Lavi rushed to Mai's side with her bow in hand and for some reason it just made her feel worse.

The ride home was completely silent. Mai stared out of the window the whole time and refused to talk to anybody.

'_So this is what it's like to live life as an Exorcist…I don't even know if this can be considered _living. _This is hell.'_

Nina hugged her knees and buried her face in her arms.

'_I always seem to let everyone down…'_


	9. Tears and Jealousy

Chapter 9-

Nina sighed as they entered the Black Order. Mai was instantly surrounded by her sister and brother, who were obviously very relieved to have her home.

It reminded Nina of her own family. The same family that thought she was cursed. Honestly, she didn't think of them as her family anymore…but it didn't change the fact that she still missed having one.

Nina wiped her teary eyes and turned away. Her shoulders felt heavy from the grief and guilt of Hue's death, and she only wished to go to her room to cry her eyes out.

She was surprised when someone took hold of her shoulder. She looked back and Lenalee gave her a great big hug, "I missed you, Nina! I'm so glad you came home safely."

Nina felt her lip quiver and she bit it. This girl in front of her couldn't mean it. She couldn't accept it. Nina couldn't cry. She refused. Instead, she decided she'd return the hug, although a little less than halfheartedly. "I-I'm tired. Please...excuse me."

She then swiftly walked away from the "family" that had been forced into her life since she had gotten there. She had never asked for them though! Why? Why did they all try so hard to be around her?

Nina hadn't even realized tears had started running down her face. Couldn't they all just go away?

...

It was nice to be home again. Weird, but nice. She had really missed her brother. The only downside of being home was Lenalee...

Lenalee looked sadly at Nina walking away. Allen decided to speak up after Nina was out of earshot, "Should someone go after her?"

Mai shook her head, "No. She needs to be left alone."

He nodded reluctantly and turned towards the group. Mai sighed, and Komui smiled at her, "I'm glad you're safe, Mai."

She smiled and joked lightly, "Yeah me too."

Lavi elbowed her, "Do I sense some humor coming from you?"

She stomped on his foot and smiled brilliantly at him, "Yes, that was hilarious."

He cringed from the pain but baffled her by smiling friendly back. She huffed and stomped away angrily from him.

Suddenly Bookman appeared in front of them and Lavi smiled, "There you are you old coot!"

Bookman struck him in the gut with his fist, "Don't call me that idiot."

Bookman then stared at Mai in a way that creeped her out. Before she could comment, he looked at Komui, thoughtfully. Komui was smiling but he looked almost nervous, Mai could tell with her special sibling powers. But why?

Bookman then informed Lavi, "Come, Lavi. There are things I need to discuss with you."

He waved at the group, "Well see you later guys!"

Lenalee then suggested, "Well you two must be starving! Come on let's go get some dinner!"

Komui nodded, "Yes~! It's been so horrible being away from you my dearest Mai!"

Reever snuck up and grabbed Komui by the collar of his white coat, "Not so fast Chief."

Komui cried as Reever pulled him away, "MAI!"

Mai shook her head at his silliness and stated looking towards Allen, "Well I guess it's just the two- I mean three of us!"

She laughed nervously and smiled. Allen seemed to be out of it nodding slowly, "Yeah."

The two blue haired sisters and the white haired boy left towards the cafeteria. Mai sighing and having a pretty good idea what Allen was thinking about.

...

Nina stared at her ceiling. Her eyes were red and itchy from crying. She hated that she had allowed herself to do that but supposed that she did feel a little better.

Suddenly her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten for a very long time. She reluctantly hefted herself off the bed and started walking down the hall. The purple haired girl soon realized that she had absolute idea where she was going.

"Wait? What!"

Nina's ears pricked up at the sound of Lavi's familiar voice. She froze and listened.

"You heard what I said." another voice returned calmly.

Lavi asked, "Why?"

Bookman told him bluntly, "Because I said so. Now stop being useless and go do what I have asked of you."

He started, "But-"

Bookman stated commandingly, "Go!"

Nina's heart quickened as she heard him move towards the door. She quickly ran away down the hall and around the corner. She breathed in heavily; Nina had had no intention of eavesdropping of course. It had just...happened.

She peeked around the corner and Lavi was clearly in deep contemplation, probably about what he had just been talking about. What had that been about anyway?

Lavi rounded the corner and right into her. He laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there, Nina."

She blushed and looked at the ground, "Ahh yeah. It's fine. I'm actually kind of lost..."

He cocked an eye brow, "Oh yeah? Where you headed to?"

She looked up, "Well I was hoping to get some food."

He nodded, "Yeah me too. I'm starving. Here, I'll walk with you to the cafeteria."

They walked on in silence. Nina rubbed her arm insecurely wishing she had even a hint of an idea of how to start a conversation with him.

Fortunately, he did it for her, "So Nina, how are you, uh, feeling?"

She blinked at him and the looked away, "Fine."

He looked down at the sixteen year old girl, "...You sure?"

She awkwardly nodded, "Yep."

Nina glanced over at him quickly, and he was looking at her skeptically. She bit her lip and looked back down at the ground sighing.

He then asked, "So what did you think about your second mission?"

"It was..." She trailed off and sighed

He took a deep breath and realized he hit a soft spot and changed up the conversation some, "It was cool how the Innocence defied physics itself, huh? Like when the water I tried to drink fell up rather than down. I will be interested to see what accommodator will be able to control such a strange power."

Nina replied with a simple, "Y-yeah." She looked up and met his gaze only to see him staring worriedly at her.

"Sorry Lavi…" She told him softly and walked ahead of him to order food.

Once they grabbed their food they sat down at the table Allen, Lenalee and Mai had been at. In the corner of Nina's eye she watched Lavi glance at Mai intensely. She frowned and stared down at her food while Lenalee tried to gab her ear off.

Mai sighed. Ugh, as soon as _she _walked in, Allen wouldn't take her eyes off of her. Mai had nothing against Nina personally, but right now she wanted to strangle her. Mai was fairly sure Allen wasn't thinking about her night and day just because he felt protective of her. He- he must like her.

Mai got up suddenly and stormed off. She couldn't handle this right now. No one would probably notice she left anyway.

She thought jealously, _'Why, do I never get what I want? Why am I the girl who never is noticed? Brother loves Lenalee, and now Allen loves Nina. I love Brother, and Allen. Why won't they love me back?'_


	10. Childish Love

**Chapter 10**

Everyone watched as Mai stormed off from the table without a word. They all exchanged glances that told each other that none of them knew why she left. Nina sighed and started taking small bites of her food. Allen basically shoved plates down his throat while Lenalee and Lavi were still staring in the direction that Mai went down. After each teen finished their meal in silence, Lenalee stood up.

"I have to go after her."

"No." Nina wiped her mouth and stood up beside Lenalee. "I'll…I'll go."

"What?" They all exclaimed in unison with obvious surprise in their voices.

"A-are you sure?" Lenalee's eyes met Nina's and she could see the intensity in Nina's blue orbs. Nina nodded and began walking towards Mai.

"Nina…" Allen muttered softly to himself. "She must still feel bad about what happened to Hue."

Nina walked briskly across the cafeteria, but Mai was already halfway down the hallway. She began to quicken her pace to catch up with the blue haired girl. Why _did _Nina decide to chase after Mai all of a sudden anyway? Maybe it was because she got a vibe from her that made her feel like s_he _was the reason why Mai decided to leave the group earlier. But why? What did Nina ever to do make Mai angry? To Nina, it seemed like Mai could have everything she ever needed. Two caring siblings, her _family. _And she was really smart at such a young age _and _she was an Exorcist. Now that she thought about it, Mai reminded Nina a little bit of Lavi…well, besides the temper she seemed to have at times.

"Mai." Nina finally caught up with the younger teen and tapped her shoulder.

Mai turned around and unintentionally glared at her, "What?"

Nina flinched and took a step back. She stared at Mai for a second and hesitated, "Wh-what's wrong? Why did you leave?"

"Is that really any of your business?" She spat out.

Nina frowned, "We all just got back from our mission. Why are you – "

Mai cut her off, "Maybe it's because I never get what I want. And when I do get something, it's not like I asked for it! I never asked to be an Exorcist!"

Nina sighed, _'She's acting like…like a child. What is she talking about…?'_

"You seemed excited about it before we left…"

"That's before I really knew what it meant to be one."

Nina looked at Mai seriously, "What is it that you want?"

Mai stared back at Nina with the same seriousness in her eyes. She was jealous of her because Nina had the one person Mai wanted. At least, that's what she assumed. Nina had _Allen._

"It's none of your concern." Mai gritted her teeth, "What're you doing here anyway?"

Nina shrugged, "For some reason…it just seemed like you were mad at me."

Mai seriously just wanted to punch Nina in the face, but she would never do that. Nina knew Mai was mad at her, but wasn't it obvious why? Or was Nina just playing with her?

"It's because of Allen!" She blurted out.

Nina gave her a sideways glance, "What about him?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed…what?"

Oh, now Mai _really _wanted to punch her.

"Nothing…just nothing…"

Before Nina could open her mouth to say something, the other three teens walked up to them.

"Mai! We were worried about you." Lenalee embraced her sister in a tight hug. Mai, however, just shrugged her off and stormed off yet again. They looked at Nina, waiting for an answer.

"So why is she being moody…again?" Lavi grinned.

Nina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…m-maybe Allen should talk to her."

Allen pointed to himself, "M-me? Why me?"

"Just go talk to her, Allen. I'm really worried." Lenalee frowned and pushed Allen towards the direction Mai went off to. He looked back nervously at Lenalee, who gave him a thumbs up.

Before Mai should shut her door, Allen put an arm out and she instantly froze.

"A-Allen? What're you doing here?" She opened the door slowly to let him inside. He hesitated before taking a step in her room.

Allen looked around nervously. It was the first time he's ever been inside her room before and he wasn't exactly sure why he was the one nominated to talk to her. Mai smiled instantly at him and motioned him to sit on her bed beside her. He returned the smile and sat down.

"So Mai…is everything okay?" He asked her nervously.

For some reason, anything that made her mad or upset earlier instantly vanished as she looked at the white haired teen smiling at her. She couldn't be upset now that Allen himself came to visit her in her room. She thought it was the sweetest thing.

"Not really…why?" She started absent-mindedly smooth out her clothes as she gazed at him.

"Um…well…" He began. "You just seemed upset earlier and Nina said I should – "

The wrath has returned.

"Nina?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "_Nina _said you should come see me?"

"Y-yeah…is that so bad?" He put his hands up defensively and started backing away. He knew Mai was angry again and it was not a pretty sight. Although Allen never directly suffered under her rage, he saw it enough with Komui and Lavi.

Mai groaned, "Ugh! Of course she would! And of _course _you'd do whatever she asked of you!"

"M-Mai…what are you talking about? I came because I was worried…"

Her expression softened up a bit, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Mai bit her lip, "Allen…do you like Nina?"

"Yeah, of course I do!" He smiled at her. "I like you, too! And everyone else at the Order."

She face-palmed, "That's not what I meant…"

Lenalee, Lavi and Nina heard a loud crash from the other side of the Order.

"I guess my brother is coming up with another nuisance again. I'll go check up on him. I'll see you two later, okay?" Lenalee waved and ran down the corridor.

Lavi and Nina exchanged glances.

"So…do you think Allen can calm Shortie down?" Lavi asked Nina, hoping to start a conversation.

"I…I don't know." She muttered. "I...hope so…"

Lavi looked at her curiously, "Hmm? Has someone become fond of our newest Exorcist?" He chuckled at Nina's face turning pink.

"Well…it's hard being an Exorcist. It's not the greatest job in the world…" She replied sadly.

In a total platonic way, Lavi draped an arm over shoulder, "Yeah, I know. But she'll be okay, I know it."

Just as Nina was about to say something, Kanda came walking down the hallway, Mugen in hand.

"Hey, Yu~ "

"Shut up." He spat out and continued walking.

"Well, he's in a good mood."

Nina giggled, much to Lavi's surprise. "Maybe…we should go find Allen and Mai…"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah. You know, I'm glad to see you're talking to us more. Although it's not _much _more, it's still an improvement."

"O-oh, yeah…I guess. I just hope that…" She trailed off.

"That what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to be stronger."

Lavi took his arm off of her and put his arms behind his head. He knew Nina still felt bad about what happened to Hue, just like how Mai felt bad. But it wasn't her fault. It was hard to make choices when it dealt with saving someone's life. But, she didn't seem entirely that bad when she wasn't in her depressing, brooding moods. And at least she didn't try to kick him all the time. He smiled at the thought of Nina becoming angry. He couldn't even imagine it.

"Yeah, I get it. Well, let's go get the beansprout and Shortie!" And with that, they started walking down the long corridor towards Mai's room.

Just before the opened the door, they heard the voices of the young Exorcists still talking to each other. Lavi took Nina's hand away from the doorknob and she looked at him curiously.

"Just wait, okay?" He whispered and grinned to her.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know you _like _everyone at the Order. But do you like Nina like you want to osculation her?" It was Mai's voice. Nina looked at Lavi confusedly who was covering his mouth as he laughed.

"Mai…I uhhh don't understand." Allen told her honestly.

She groaned, Allen didn't understand osculation ment kiss.

"Allen…" She sighed and her voice was barely audible. Nina and Lavi practically had to press their ears against the door. "You…_love _Nina, don't you?"

Mai, Nina and Lavi waited for an answer. Nina's body tensed up as she heard each word and a million thoughts were running through her head. Love? Allen love her? What in the world? Where did that come from?

Lavi was shocked as well, but more amused. He ruffled Nina's hair.

"Awww, how cute. Allen's got a little crush on you." He said in a low voice.

Nina's face was bright red, as was Mai's. Nina had never even thought that love was a possibility for her. Who would ever love her, anyway? She pressed her ear on the cold door again to hear Allen's reply, unsure of what she actually _wanted _to hear.

"I…umm…" He stuttered, "I-I don't know…" He finally answered and waited for Mai to answer, but he looked up when there was no such thing. Her expression was unreadable and she just stared at him with a blank look in her eyes.

"I…I guess I should go…" He started making his way towards the door, but he was stopped when Mai grabbed his sleeve.

"W-wait! Allen!" She couldn't just give up. Not yet. She impulsively wrapped her arms around him. Each teen was shocked at the sudden action and Mai felt her face heating up.

Nina and Lavi were about to make their way up, but a miniature robot came their way with Komui and Lenalee following suit.

"Brother, wait! I don't think Mai wants to be bothered right now." Lenalee pleaded desperately, trying to stop her brother.

"Nonsense, Lenalee! Now behold!" Komui placed his hand on the doorknob and Nina and Lavi shook their heads frantically from the ground.

"No, Komui don't!"

"Don't open the door!"

But it was too late. Right as he noticed Lavi and Nina sitting down, the door was already opened to reveal Mai and Allen in a tight embrace. Everyone's eyes suddenly grew wider as they stared at the two youths inside the room. However, Mai and Allen were staring at Nina and Lavi.

"Do you think…they know we were listening in on their conversation?" Lavi whispered to Nina.

She nodded and let her head stay down.

"ALLEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY PRECIOUS BABY SISTER! ATTACK, SIR KOMLIN!" Komui pressed a button and the tiny robot made its way towards Allen without hesitation.

Lenalee's eye twitched, "Allen, what WERE you doing with Mai?"


	11. Lightning

**A/N: IMPORTANT- I have posted a poll on my profile so you can vote for your favorite pairings in this story. StellaRose-chan and I are very curious to see who you guys support.**

**Anyway this chapter was written by me and edited by StellaRose-chan. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No sueing here. As in Mary Sues or in court. *shot for bad joke***

Allen slowly backed up, still blushing, "Wait! It's not what you guys think!"

Komui commanded darkly, "Quiet you dirty lolicon."

Mai sweat dropped and stepped between the Sir Komlin and Allen, "I hugged Allen. Not vice-a-versa."

"What are you doing running around hugging boys?" Komui cried,

Mai scoffed, "Lenalee hugs boys all the time!"

"WHAT! Why are my little girls growing up so fast!" He exclaimed a little too loudly.

Mai's hard composure softened and she sweetly enveloped her older brother in a hug, "Don't worry I'm right here."

Lenalee hugged her family, "Me too."

Lavi, of course, ruined the cute moment by commenting, "Besides I don't think you have to worry about Mai growing."

That earned him another swift kick from Mai.

Mai then asked, "Hey weren't you and Nina eavesdropping?"

Nina blushed and Lavi laughed nervously. Allen asked horrified voice, "How much did you guys hear?"

Lavi gave him a wink, "Just enough."

Nina didn't respond and just looked up at him shyly through her purple bangs.

Mai huffed with annoyance before turning to the Sir Komlin to change to subject.

"Did you restore the broken Komlin I made for you?"

He poudly nodded, "Yep! I told you your older brother could do anything! Want to check it out?"

Everyone except for Komui and Mai shouted, "NO!"

He pouted, "Fine."

Mai asked, "So did you use a Lithium battery or a Nickel Metal Hydride?"

Komui told her earnestly, "Actually I used a Nickel-Zinc."

Mai nodded, "Oh! Because of the high voltage but couldn't it fry your circuit board?"

He responded, "Not if you use a case mount fan!"

She nodded inspecting the Sir Komlin, "I see!"

The three elder teens stared at the younger girl with amazement. She really _was _smart.

Komui told her, "Sadly I didn't come just for a nice chat. I actually have a mission for you Mai."

Mai yelled, "But I _literally _just got back!"

He nodded, "I know, but it's important."

She asked, "Who else is going?"

He replied nonchalantly, "Kanda."

Mai cursed softly, "Fuck my life."

Lenalee clasped her hands over her ears, "MAI! How could you say such foul language!"

She responded logically, "Because I'm a teenager."

She then sighed, "Guess I'll go pack..."

Lenalee looked up at her brother, "Why are you making her go on ANOTHER mission Brother? She just got back!"

Komui grinned, "I needed an excuse to get her out to plan her birthday party. Besides the mission I sent them on is very easy and they should be back by the end of tomorrow."

Lenalee smiled, "Yes Mai is turning 15! I still need to find her a birthday present."

Lavi asked, "So why did you send her out with Kanda? I hardly think Kanda will appreciate being sent out to be the babysitter of the new exorcist."

Komui shrugged, "Kanda hadn't been on any missions lately. Besides you all deserve a nice good rest."

Lenalee cocked an eyebrow, "And Mai doesn't?"

Komui cried, "It's not like that!"

Nina stuttered, "I-I'm not sure that was a good idea... I was exhausted after my first mission."

Komui smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry! Mai is very strong, she'll be fine!"

...

Mai met up with Kanda in the hallway. He sneered, "You had better not get in my way, Hashi."

Mai rolled her eyes. Just because she wore chopsticks in her hair she was addressed by it.

She replied, "I'll only be in your way because I'm ahead of you, and you were too slow."

"Che." he then turned on his heel and she followed him to the train station.

Before they boarded they met up with their Finder a young man named Reece.

He smiled at them, "Hello Lord exorcists. Have you been briefed on your mission?"

As the three sat down in a car Mai shook her head, "No I haven't."

The Finder told her, "We are heading to a town called Tienen in Belgium. There we are to acquire Innocence that has been causing wild storms."

Mai nodded. She then sighed staring out the window. Why woudl Komui send her away right after she got back?

...

Bookman took a sip of tea before commenting, "Isn't it strange that Komui would send off Mai, right when she got back?"

Lavi told him nonchalantly, "It's because he wanted to give Mai a surprise party."

Bookman glared at him, "Fool. With everything I've taught you, you can't figure out what's going on here?"

He took another sip of his tea, "We're getting close."

Lavi asked irksome, "Close to _what _exactly?"

Bookman replied thoughtfully, "To a missing page of history."

Lavi blinked. What was so important about Mai?

There was a knock on the door. Lavi opened it to find Lenalee, "Hey we're all going to shop for Mai's present. Are you going to come?"

He smiled, "Sure!"

Lenalee started heading back towards the group and Lavi started following until Bookman called, "Lavi!"

The minor looked back at the frowning old man, "Don't get attached."

He smirked, "Don't worry old coot. I'm just fitting in."

...

Mai rubbed her eyes as the train screeched to a stop. She hadn't even noticed that fell asleep.

She hurriedly stood and followed the Finder and Kanda off the train. They were now in a small town and it was pouring.

Kanda stormed off into the rain leaving the new exorcist and Finder to chase after him.

She huffed in annoyance. Why did he have to be such a prick?

He stopped and stared up at the sky as violent lightning danced across the sky. Mai stood beside him, "How do you think the Innocence is causing this?"

He snarled, "Do I look like I know?"

She gritted her teeth and was startled when the ground rumbled and a deafening roar resounded around the time. Reece helped her so she didn't fall. She stated bluntly, "This storm really is violent."

Mai shivered, she was already soaked from head to toe, if they continued they would surely get a cold. She told Kanda, "We need to find an inn to wait out the storm."

He didn't even look at her as he continued forward, "Go ahead."

She stared at him with wide eyes as she realized he had no intention of finding shelter. She willfully dragged her tired, cold, wet body forward. She would not just abandon Kanda.

She told Reece, "You should go find an inn. Kanda and I are going to find the Innocence."

Reece who was shivering from head to toe replied stubbornly, "No Lady exocrsist. This is my job."

She sighed but continued following Kanda blindly. She studied the lightning patterns and shouted above all the noise, "It looks like the lightning is primarily in the center of town. That must be where the Innocence is."

He scoffed, "You just figured that out, Hashi?"

Mai groaned. How _had_ it taken so long for her to notice? She must've still been worn out from the other mission.

As they arrived in the center of town the lightning kept striking around the well as if it were protecting something. Kanda instinctively pulled out Mugen knowing that it wouldn't be that simple. Mai copied his actions.

She then looked around there was no one there. So she simply made her way towards the well as she approached though she was almost struck by the lightning. She sighed. At least there wasn't any akuma.

Kanda, who had been working on a similar approach, jumped back and cursed. Mai shouted to him, "We need to find a lightning conducter!"

He reluctantly nodded and she instructed, "We just have to find a lightning rod and place it on top of the well."

His eyes darted around as he searched for such an item.

As he headed off in one direction she told Reece, "We should try heading the opposite way."

He nodded obediently and they hurried down the street searching the rooftops for such an item. An old man who was sitting under a cover called out to them, "What are you two looking for?"

Reece informed him, "We're looking for a lightning rod, sir."

The old man smiled at Mai, "Is that so exorcist?"

Mai watched as the man morphed into an akuma. She pulled back her bow string and instantly shot at the demon.

The demon dodged it easily and replied, "Well well, exorcist. You're going to have to do better than that!"

It launched itself at Mai and she jumped out of the way as it crashed into the adacent building.

The akuma chuckled in a high eerie voice, "So are we to play a game of cat and mouse?"

Mai turned and shot an arrow at it again which missed once more. The akuma giggled and shot out poisoned spikes of its own. She fell onto her stomach and the spikes flew right above her.

Mai then jumped onto the balls of her feet and flew down the street. She needed distance between her and the monster. It shot more spikes at her but luckily she had been smartly running in zig zags.

Unfortunately she ran herself right into a dead end. She spun around on her heels and faced the horrible monster.

It began coldly, "Well looks like this is the end ex-"

Mai had shot an arrow into its mouth as it spoke. Its eyes rolled into the back of its head and it turned to dust.

She gulped in a few burning breathes and Reece ran to her side, "Lady exorcist! Are you well?"

She nodded, "I am fine."

Her eyes went wide as lightning struck the wall behind him. Knowing it was about to crumble on top of him, she pushed him out of the way receiving a chunk of wall to her face, thigh and rib cage.

The blast threw her across to the other side of the alley. Blood was running down her face, and she had scrapes everywhere. Reece rushed to the exorcists side and asked her if she was alright, but she couldn't reply because she was already unconscious from the pain.


End file.
